


The world stands still for you

by NoNoNoah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Injury, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNoah/pseuds/NoNoNoah
Summary: A small thing I came up with when reading a different fic, and I got too excited not to share. Please go easy on me as this is my first ever published work and I'm scared C= C= C= C= C=┌(;・ω・)┘





	The world stands still for you

The crowd fell silent as the music began to play. A lone figure stood in the centre, positioned so that both arms were loosely wrapped around him. The music began to pick up, but the figure did not move. Murmurs began to fill the rink, and soon the music faded out into its climax. Yuuri had not moved.

The crowd was a buzzing thing, some concerned while others frustrated at the lack of performance. Yuuri looked up, brown meeting blue. There were tears in Viktor’s eyes as he understood what Yuuri just did. Yuuri turned to the judges, bowing quickly before making his way to the kiss and cry.

The scores came up almost immediately. Yuuri’s free skate score was 0. Tears were falling from his eyes, but he smiled through them, his focus aimed towards only one person. He stood, walking just out of the camera’s view before pulling Viktor into his arms. Viktor was shaking, small sobs wracking his frame, jostling his injured foot. Yuuri pulled apart slightly only when Yuri was called onto the ice.

The ice tiger eyed them from the centre of the ice, before assuming starting position. The music began, but he also stayed put. The crowd immediately realised that there would not be any performance from Plisetsky. The song finished, and Yuri slid off the ice to sit beside a silent Yakov.

After that, Otabek followed their example, giving a slight nod towards Viktor and Yuuri, before holding thumbs up at Yuri. Chris also did not perform. JJ was last, and he looked half tempted to actually skate. One look at the crowd of skaters that were currently gathered around Viktor made him still his movements. 

They made history, all of them. The medal ceremony commenced shortly, with Yuuri dragging Viktor towards the podiums on one skate. Yuuri lifted Viktor onto the middle platform, standing just behind him to make sure he kept balance. Chris stood to his right, while JJ took the left. The golden medal was placed around Viktor’s neck, but he immediately took it off.

He turned around, placing the medal around a stunned Yuuri. The scores were as follows:

Viktor Nikiforov 112.78  
Jean-Jaques Leroy 97.09  
Christophe Giacometti 90.80  
Otabek Altin 89.05  
Yuri Plisetsky 88.97  
Yuuri Katsuki 87.54

In the end, Viktor remained undefeated until his retirement. He completed his final season. Yuri’s growth spurt hindered his performance, but he vowed revenge. JJ was beaming, claiming that he was the next king on the ice ( he did it far away from Yuri, who was barely being restrained by the combined forces of Mila and Otabek.) Chris was disappointed, having hoped that in his final season he would finally beat Viktor. It was not meant to be.  
“Would you look at that,” Yuuri said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Viktor’s cheek. “I came last in the Grand Prix again. I’ll need help next season coach. Do you have anything in mind? Anything to excite me?”

Viktor snorted as his own words were aimed at him. He felt Yuuri laugh beside him, and a warmth spread through his body. Maybe it wasn’t the retirement he envisioned. But that was what life decided, what fate brought to him. But fate also brought to him Yuuri, and for that he would be forever grateful.


End file.
